The Biological Response Indicators Facility Core (BRIG) uses basic and applied research tools and methodology to help investigators identify markers of susceptibility and exposure that may be linked to disease pathogenesis. The Core uses a single administrative structure to provide services in three specific areas: DNA/RNA Analysis (A. Brooks), Flow Cytometry/lmage Analysis (D. Laskin) and Molecular Pathology (K. Reuhl and E. Richfield). The Core works closely with the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) and the Bioinformatics, Biostatistics and Computational Toxicology Facility Core on issues of experimental design. The Core provides standard operating procedures and technology training to Center investigators. The BRI Core also coordinates with studies initiated through the IHSFC and other Facility Core, and initiates sample tracking through the Center's Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS).